Morgenpoot: Azure's Zoektocht
Azure was de bewaker van een tempel, maar enkele avonturiers gingen naar binnen en stalen het oude artefact, zodat hij vertrok. Het was toch niet iemand van dit gilde? thumb|300px Als de Wijzen hem een waarschuwing geven, beseft Azure dat hij de andere ridders niet meer kan vertrouwen. Wie hebben het oude artefact, de Vederstaf, gestolen, en daarmee Azure's opdracht doen falen? Wie hebben ervoor gezorgd dat hij zijn status als bewaker verloor? Wie van het gilde, zijn niet wie ze zeggen dat ze zijn? Een verhaal, gebaseerd op de omschrijving die Azure in Castle Cats heeft. Ik prefereer de Nederlandse termen boven de Engelse, dus in plaats van ranken gebruikt ik rangen en in plaats van Mighty Lions bijvoorbeeld Machtige Leeuwen. Proloog Pootstappen. Het geluid van klauwen op steen, vluchtige schaduwen die over de grijsgroene rotswanden gleden. Gloeiende ogen, in de zwarte duisternis van een in het woud verscholen tempel. De nacht had zijn donkere vleugels over de schaduwrijke bomen geslagen, en hulde alles in complete duisternis. ‘Hoe heb je dit kunnen laten gebeuren?!’ klonk de diepe, zwaar verontruste stem van de zwarte kater. Zijn oranje ogen priemden in die van Azure. ‘De Vederstaf is een belangrijk voorwerp in de Cataanse geschiedenis. Het is aan jou toevertrouwd, in de wetenschap dat jij het veilig zou kunnen stellen. Je hebt gefaald.’ Zijn woorden waren hard en koud, alsof hij was vergeten dat hij tegen een kat sprak die ook gevoelens had. ‘Ja, ik heb gefaald’, slikte Azure; hij wist wat ging komen, maar wilde het niet horen. “Wie is daar?” riep Azure, en zette behoedzaam poot voor poot. “Laat je wapens vallen, want ik bewaak deze tempel!” Er klonk geen antwoord, geen geluid. De daders moesten toch haast wel hierbinnen zijn? Het was een hele schrik dat de dieven voorbij de vele gangen en valstrikken waren gekomen; die zouden veilig genoeg moeten zijn. Eén misstap en de misdadigers zouden in de krokodillenput zijn getuimeld, of verpletterd door vallende stenen. Een huivering gleed over Azure’s ruggengraat. Misschien waren die dieven ook wel in een valstrik getrapt; misschien hoorde hij daarom geen geluiden meer. ‘Een wachter is geen wachter waardig, als hij het eigendom wat hem is toevertrouwd, kwijtraakt.’ De woorden van de zwarte kat waren zonder twijfel of mededogen. ‘Jij bent geen lid meer van het wachtersgilde, tenzij jij de Vederstaf weet terug te vinden.’ Azure wist zelf dat het hopeloos was. Welke avonturiers de tempel ook binnen waren gedrongen, het artefact was nu ver weg van hier. ‘Je hebt geen recht meer om hier te zijn’, ging de kat verder, zijn blik nog steeds strak op Azure gericht. ‘Wij escorteren je. Moge je lot gunstig zijn.’ En zonder te protesteren, werd Azure weggevoerd, op weg naar een nieuw bestaan. Langzaam schuifelde hij de grote ruimte binnen. Het stonk er, en Azure krulde zijn staart van walging. Waar was het artefact? De Vederstaf… Hij liet zijn blik door de kamer glijden, maar zag niks. Azure knipperde nog eens met zijn ogen, niet in staat om het gevoel van angst van zich af te zetten. Het was er niet meer. De Vederstaf, een erfstuk uit lang vervlogen tijden, was door zijn klauwen geglipt. Het artefact was weg. Hoofdstuk 1 Zoals altijd, was het niet stil in het riddergilde. Azure hoorde het gekletter van zwaarden, en in de verte het borrelen van de magische drankjes uit de alchemie. Hij kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken. De alchemisten hadden nog steeds geen manier gevonden om koper in goud te veranderen, maar ondertussen wel heel veel andere uitvindingen gedaan. Azure was zo afgeleid door de gefrustreerde alchemisten, dat hij Conan niet aan zag komen. De bruingrijs gekleurde, gespierde kater was de leider van het gilde, en had de vijfde rang al bereikt. Azure zelf was hier nog niet zo lang, en had dus slechts rang één. Hij was nog een jonge kater, zwartgrijs gestreept, met enkele blauwe vlekken. Momenteel was hij in de puberteit en zou hij zijn manen krijgen; op dat moment, werd hij rang twee, niet eerder. Vervolgens zou hij een trait krijgen, een speciale vaardigheid voor in het gevecht, maar wanneer die zich zou ontwikkelen, verschilde per kat. Azure popelde om de tweede rang te worden; momenteel was hij slechts Conans schildknaap en moest hij doen wat de andere ridders van hem vroegen. ‘Goedemorgen, Azure’, zei Conan met zijn kenmerkende, warme stem. Azure wist dat hij het slechter had kunnen treffen, wat leermeesters betrof; enkele andere ridders van de vijfde rang, waren opvliegend en bazig. Hoewel bijna iedereen naar Conan luisterde en hem als opperleider zag, werd de kater daar niet verwaand van. Hij bleef niet op zijn luie achterste zitten; hij leidde zijn katten altijd zelf de strijd in, en raakte vaak het ergst gewond van allemaal. Maar dat vond hij het waard, al bezorgde het Azure wel kippenvel. Wat als Conan zou sterven? Wie zou hen dan leiden? ‘We gaan morgen naar de Machtige Leeuwen’, maakte Conan bekend. ‘Ik wil graag dat jij me vergezelt.’ Azure was meteen weer wakker. ‘Wie gaan er nog meer mee?’ Conan knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Alleen jij en ik. De pugomancer wordt steeds agressiever, en ik laat het gilde niet onbewaakt achter. Ik heb Catniss geïnstrueerd om de leiding te nemen.’ Catniss was een mooie, witte poes, verderop de open plek. Het was algemeen bekend dat Conan een oogje op haar had; maar de grijsbruine kater zou zijn charmes bewaren voor een periode van vrede. Azure ging zich klaarmaken voor de reis. Hij nam voor de zekerheid een zwaard mee, en deed die in een lederen schede om zijn middel. Hij was benieuwd waarom zijn meester naar de Machtige Leeuwen wilde; had hij soms raad nodig? In ieder geval, keek Azure uit naar de ontmoeting. Hij was er nog nooit geweest, maar had de Machtige Leeuwen weleens gezien in het bos, toen ze een boodschap hadden voor Conan. Het waren gigantische katten, met bloedrode gewaden aan en een kop omhuld door manen. Ze stonden bekend als onafhankelijke krijgers, maar hadden ook contact met de Wijzen (de wijste en oudste katten in deze bossen), de Snorkatten (een bende van harteloze dieven) en de Vredebewaarders (een groep monniken). Azure vroeg zich af of al die groepen ook met rangen werkten; in het wachtersgilde, waar hij vandaan kwam, deed men dat niet. Hier was hiërarchie een stuk belangrijker. Plotseling werd hij uit zijn gedachten gewekt door een enorme knal. Eén van de ketels uit de alchemie was ontploft, en een jonge kater keek sip toe hoe de kostbare vloeistof in de aarde sijpelde. Een glimlach krulde om Azure’s lippen. Een standaard dag in het riddergilde. Hoofdstuk 2 Een immens, stenen fort rees hoog boven Azure op. Hij zag leeuwenkrijgers patrouilleren op de muren, hun speren of bogen in de aanslag. Het kasteel werd van de buitenwereld gescheiden door een brede slotgracht. Azure zag al meteen dat de enige manier om binnen te komen, de gigantische ophaalbrug was. Die stond echter omhoog en een grote, gespierde leeuw versperde hun de weg. ‘Wie zijn jullie?’ grauwde de wachter luid. Conan zette een kleine stap naar voren en verkondigde: ‘Conan en Azure, van het Riddergilde.’ De leeuw knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Welja, ik wist niet dat Aslan jullie kleintjes ook had uitgenodigd. Wat is het wachtwoord?’ Hij keek de twee katten aan met een priemende blik, maar Conan bleef de rust zelve. ‘Sneeuw in de zomer.’ De leeuw deed een stap opzij en verderop klonk het ratelende geluid van kettingen. Azure besefte dat de ophaalbrug naar beneden kwam en hij wilde wegvluchten, maar Conan hield hem tegen. Met een luide bons knalde het bordeauxrood geverfde hout op de grond, een muislengte van Azure’s poten. ‘We waren bijna geplet!’ piepte hij angstig, maar Conan wierp hem een geamuseerde blik toe. ‘Vertrouw op mij. Ik ben hier al vaker geweest.’ Het fort was zeker niet verlaten; op het kasteelplein, was het stampvol. Azure keek verwonderd naar alle verschillende groepen die aanwezig waren. Hij kende de Machtige Leeuwen, die vol trots om zich heen keken en pronkten in hun rode gewaden, maar de rest was hem onbekend. ‘Conan, wie zijn die andere leeuwen daar?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Zijn leermeester glimlachte. ‘Dat zijn nou de Vredebewaarders.’ Azure keek de groep monniken en nonnen vol bewondering aan. Hij had geleerd dat ze onder primitieve omstandigheden leefden, en een apart dieet volgden wat prooi betrof. ‘Dat zijn vast de Snorkatten’, fluisterde Azure onbehaaglijk, toen zijn blik op een aantal gehavende, lugubere katten viel. ‘Blijf daar inderdaad maar uit de buurt’, waarschuwde Conan. ‘Ze zouden de vacht nog van je lijf stelen. Ik moet nu naar de andere leiders toe, dus kijk maar even rond.’ Azure voelde zich nietig klein in vergelijking met alles wat hier rondliep. Na lang aarzelen, besloot hij om maar naar één van de Machtige Leeuwen toe te gaan; die vond hij het meest indrukwekkend. Dichtbij hem stond er eentje, zijn manen versierd met gouddraad, en op zijn schouders glinsterde iets dat op een harnas leek. ‘Goede-goedemiddag’, stotterde Azure beleefd. ‘Wie bent u?’ De leeuw zag eerst niet wie er tegen hem sprak, maar keek toen naar beneden en ontmoette zijn blik. ‘Hallo daar! Mijn naam is Amon. Wie ben jij?’ Azure probeerde zijn stem zo vast mogelijk te laten klinken. ‘Ik ben Azure, van het riddergilde.’ Amon sloeg zijn staart over zijn poten heen. ‘Aha, het riddergilde. Wat is je rang? Je bent nog een jonge kater, nietwaar?’ ‘Ik ben rang één’, antwoordde Azure, ietwat beschaamd. ‘Maar binnenkort ben ik rang twee, en dan krijg ik waarschijnlijk manen.’ Amon schonk hem een glimlach. ‘Zozo, manen, kleintje. Dat is erg bijzonder voor een kat.’ Azure voelde trots opwellen. ‘Inderdaad. Ze zeggen dat ik van de tijgers afstam.’ De leeuw hees zich overeind en gromde vriendelijk: ‘Laten we hopen dat je ook zo sterk bent als een tijger, Azure. Ik ga maar weer eens… volgens mij wil Oude Grijsvacht je spreken.’ Azure keek even vragend naar Amon, benieuwd wie Oude Grijsvacht was, maar daar kwam hij al gauw genoeg achter. Een oude, kreupele kater strompelde zijn kant op. Azure voelde een huivering door zijn ruggengraat gaan toen hij diens blik ontmoette; wat wilde die Grijsvacht van hem? Hoofdstuk 3 Azure rook de geur van rottend afval toen Oude Grijsvacht op hem af liep. Hoe lang moest die kat zich wel niet hebben gewassen? Hij droeg enkel een versleten, bruin gewaad en had een kronkelige stok vast, die hij duidelijk gebruikte om op te steunen. ‘Zozo. Dus jij bent de verbannen wachter’, kraakte Grijsvacht met schorre stem. Schrik klampte Azure’s hart vast. Hoe wist deze Wijze van zijn afkomst? Hoe wist hij… hoe wist hij… Er waren zoveel vragen, maar om de antwoorden te weten te komen, zou hij zijn aandacht moeten focussen op het gesprek. ‘Ja, dat ben ik’, mompelde Azure. ‘De bewaker van de Vederstaf… de ex-bewaker van de Vederstaf.’ Oude Grijsvacht schonk hem een glimlach. ‘Nooit overwogen om op zoek te gaan naar het artefact?’ Azure schudde zijn kop. ‘Ik zou niet weten waar te beginnen’, gaf hij schoorvoetend toe. ‘Ik heb de dieven niet eens gezien. Het zou iedereen in Catania kunnen zijn.’ Grijsvacht keek hem ernstig aan en miauwde: ‘Azure, als ik jou was, zou ik maar beginnen met zoeken in je eigen gilde. Voel je de aanwezigheid van het artefact dan niet?’ De kater sloot zijn ogen, snoof de lucht op, en hinkte vervolgens weg, een verwarde Azure achterlatend. ‘Hee! Wacht!’ Maar Grijsvacht was opgegaan in de menigte, en nergens meer te bekennen. Azure was zo in gedachten verzonken, dat hij Conan niet aan hoorde komen. De grijsbruine kater tikte met een poot op zijn schouder en Azure vloog van schrik overeind. ‘De bijeenkomst is afgelopen’, verklaarde de gildeleider zachtjes. ‘Kom je mee?’ Ze liepen over het kasteelplein, en Azure voelde de ogen van Oude Grijsvacht in zijn rug branden. Had de Wijze nou net een hint gegeven dat de dief in het Riddergilde zat? Maar dat kon toch niet? Alle ridders waren stuk voor stuk nobel en eervol, en geen van hen zou in het holst van de nacht zo’n belangrijk voorwerp stelen… toch? Ze lieten het fort achter zich en werden nu omgeven door de schaduwen van de bomen. Nog steeds tolde Azure’s hoofd van wat hij had gehoord, wat Conan niet onopgemerkt bleef. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg de gildeleider bezorgd. ‘Je ziet er moe uit. Wil je misschien wat rusten?’ Dankbaar nam Azure het aanbod aan en ze zochten een mooie plek uit, bij een beekje wat hun dorst leste. Het struikgewas ritselde van de prooi en Conan ging jagen, waarna Azure in zijn eentje achterbleef. Hij boog voorover om wat te drinken, en voelde opeens opwinding door zijn lijf gieren bij het zien van zijn spiegelbeeld. ‘Conan! Kom eens kijken!’ De bruine kater snelde nieuwsgierig toe. ‘Ik krijg manen! Zie je het? Ik krijg manen!’ Azure beefde van opwinding. Hij zou snel rang twee worden! Conan liet een gelukzalig gespin horen. ‘Gefeliciteerd. Wanneer we terug zijn in het gilde, zal ik een ceremonie regelen.’ Azure sprong op en poseerde nog eens voor het water, zodat hij de haren rond zijn nek beter kon zien. Zouden zijn manen morgen al gegroeid zijn? Zouden ze ooit zo lang worden als die van de leeuwen? Met een trotse blik, ging hij langs de oever zitten. Morgen. Morgen zou hij rang twee zijn. Hoofdstuk 4 De evolutie was vrij snel gegaan. Azure werd wakker langs de beek, met Conans warme vacht naast zich, en merkte dat zijn manen volgroeid waren. Zachtjes porde hij zijn leermeester wakker. ‘Conan! We moeten terug naar het gilde!’ De grijsbruine kater hees zich slaperig overeind en nam een duik in de beek. Zelfs al was het pas ’s ochtends vroeg, de zon brandde al op Azure’s vacht en hij volgde Conans voorbeeld. Het water verkoelde hem en hij peddelde wat rond, proberend om zijn manen niet al te nat te laten worden. Hij moest er op zijn allerbest uitzien, als hij vandaag in rang ging stijgen! Ze vertrokken meteen daarna en reisden in rap tempo naar het gilde. Azure rook de vertrouwde Cataanse geuren, en passeerde met een opgelucht gevoel de grens. Het was een mooie ervaring geweest om naar de bijeenkomst te gaan, maar hier kende hij iedereen goed… Hoewel, niet iedereen. Wie droegen een masker, waaronder een dief schuilging? Azure werd bekropen door een onbehaaglijk gevoel, maar duwde dat weg. Hij zou rang twee worden! Hij had manen! Kon hij daar niet vrolijk om zijn? Alles was hetzelfde gebleven in het riddergilde. Toen Conan en Azure binnenliepen, werden ze direct omgeven door drukte en lawaai. Er waren enkele katten aan het trainen, terwijl anderen verslag uitbrachten en nog anderen opschepten over hun vangsten. Veel katten richten nu echter hun aandacht op de twee teruggekeerde reizigers; ze keken naar Azure en mompelden opgewonden. Hij besefte dat ze zich realiseerden dat hij rang twee was geworden. ‘Alle groepen waren aanwezig bij de bijeenkomst’, begon Conan het verslag. ‘De Machtige Leeuwen hebben een tijdelijk verbond met ons gilde gesloten, om de pugomancer te verslaan. Binnenkort zullen enkelen van hen een basis in Catania stichten.’ Er klonk even wat gemurmel; vervolgens was iedereen stil. ‘Verder’, besloot Conan, ‘heeft mijn schildknaap, Azure, vannacht zijn evolutie doorgemaakt. Hij is nu rang twee en volwaardig ridder, maar volgens de traditie, moet de leermeester hem eerst een geschenk geven.’ De gildeleider knikte Azure toe en verkondigde: ‘Dat zal ik nu regelen. Beschouw Azure voortaan als volwaardig lid van het gilde.’ Er klonk gejuich en meteen stegen er felicitaties op. Azure werd in verlegenheid gebracht, maar het gevoel van trots oversteeg alles. Hij liep met Conan weg van de drukte, en ging een kleine hut binnen. Hier woonden Conan en twee van zijn vrienden; Catniss en Francis. De gildeleider rommelde wat tussen zijn spullen en dook toen uiteindelijk weer op, met iets tussen zijn tanden geklemd. ‘Dit is een amulet’, verklaarde Conan, terwijl hij het voorwerp bij Azure’s poten neerlegde. Het was een mooi gevlochten touw, met enkele blauwe gaaienveren en kraaltjes ter versiering. ‘Het zal je geluk brengen in moeilijke tijden. Kom maar, dan doe ik het bij je om’, bood Conan aan. Hij wikkelde het amulet om Azure’s staart heen, bij wie het meteen vertrouwd aanvoelde. ‘Dank u wel’, miauwde hij plechtig. ‘Ik zal dit voor altijd blijven dragen.’ Toch voelde Azure iets van onzekerheid opwellen. Dit was het tweede voorwerp wat hem was toevertrouwd; de vorige, het artefact, was hij verloren. Maar misschien kon hij de Vederstaf terugkrijgen! Azure probeerde niet de denken aan het plan wat in zijn hoofd groeide… Hoofdstuk 5 Azure ontwaakte uit een diepe slaap. Waar zou Conan zijn? Moest Azure niet op tijd bij hem zijn voor de dagelijkse zwaardoefeningen? Plotseling bedacht hij zich met een flits van trots dat hij nu rang twee was. Geen zwaardoefeningen meer voor hem, haha! Azure rekte zich uit en trippelde de open plek op, waar alles nu nog verlaten was. Enkele ridders maakten een praatje of waren hun dagelijkse bezigheden al begonnen, maar er was nog geen drukte en lawaai. De perfecte tijd om na te denken. Hij ging zitten, zijn blik waakzaam op de anderen gericht. Wie zou de Vederstaf kunnen hebben? Welke skill zou nou logisch zijn voor een dief… Stiekem! Het moest iemand zijn met Stiekem als vaardigheid! Azure schoot overeind en ging in zijn hoofd alle katten na, maar hij wist onmogelijk wie van hen de skill had die hij zocht. Zuchtend besloot hij om maar weer te gaan zitten en dieper na te denken. Was er niet een plek waar dit soort dingen werden bewaard? Ja! De bibliotheek! Nu hij een ridder was, zou hij vast wel weg kunnen komen. Azure rende naar het gildehuis, te opgewonden om ook maar even te stoppen en op adem te komen. Hij zag Leonard, de bard van het Riddergilde, voor de oude hut zitten. Het was groter dan de huizen waarin de ridders woonden; er bevond zich onder andere een kroeg en een gemeenschappelijke vergaderruimte. Maar erachter was waar hij wilde zijn… Azure kwam de kroeg binnen, en zijn komst werd gemarkeerd door een rinkelend belletje. Katten keken naar hem met halfdicht geknepen ogen. ‘Ben jij niet iets te jong om hier te zijn?’ siste een kat. Het was Nyadra, die wel wat weghad van een draak, en enkele tijd geleden rang vijf had bereikt. Uit zijn bek schoot een klein vlammetje en Azure staarde naar de grond, niet wetend wat te zeggen. ‘Rang twee pas’, hoorde hij een kat verderop zeggen. ‘Pas bij rang drie mag je de kroeg betreden, jonkie.’ Hij trotseerde dapper de blik van de spreker, die hij herkende als Benedict, de spoorzoeker van het gilde. Al had de oude kat niet altijd Conans toestemming, hij ging achter elke zaak aan en wist ze nog op te lossen ook. ‘Ik-ik ging gewoon naar de bieb’, verklaarde Azure nerveus. Benedict keek hem vol argwaan aan, maar Azure was al weg. Zich bewust van de priemende blikken die in zijn rug brandden, ging hij de bibliotheek binnen. Het was eerder een soort voorraadkamer. In tientallen kasten lagen rollen papyrus opgeslagen, vrij om door iedereen gelezen te worden. Azure was hier wel vaak geweest om te lezen, maar het bleef een waar doolhof. ‘Skills, skills… Stiekem…’ Daar vond hij het dan; in oude letters was het in een kast gegraveerd. Azure kon wel lezen, maar had nooit echt goed leren schrijven en zijn handschrift was dan ook niet bepaald om aan te zien. Snel haalde hij het touw van de papyrusrol af en bekeek wat erop stond. Het logo van Stiekem, twee sluwe ogen die hem geniepig aanstaarden, stond bovenaan, met daaronder een hele lijst van namen. De letters waren zo klein dat het Azure moeite kostte om ze te lezen, maar hij ontwaarde een hele rits kruisjes achter namen. Na even nadenken, besefte hij dat het moest betekenen dat ze dood waren; zoveel ridders gestorven, en dat slechts van één skill… Huiverend ging hij naar de katten die nog leefden en las zacht hun namen. ‘Romeo, Bob, Mochi, Dango, Dory, Hood, Molotov…’ Azure stopte maar met lezen en propte het papier onder de lederen schede om zijn schouder. Hij had een goede start gemaakt, maar er bleven zoveel mogelijkheden over… Hoofdstuk 6 Nog steeds diep in gedachten verzonken, verliet Azure het gildehuis. Onder zijn lederen schede schuurde het papyrus tegen zijn vacht, en hij kon niet wachten voordat hij de rol eindelijk eens uitgebreid kon bestuderen. Was dit eigenlijk tegen de regels, een eigen onderzoek opzetten? Wat als hij betrapt werd? Azure voelde zich een stuk minder zeker van zijn zaak dan eerst; misschien was het de doordringende blik van detective Benedict geweest… Benedict… die had al zoveel opgeloste misdaden op zijn naam staan, zou hij hem niet kunnen helpen? Bovendien dacht Azure te hebben gehoord dat Benedict van Conan permissie had om alle zaken uit te zoeken die hij maar interessant genoeg vond. Een gestolen artefact, was dat niet iets wat de oude kater aan zou spreken? Azure trippelde verder richting zijn hut, en opende de deur met een luid gekraak. Terwijl buiten de ridders ontwaakten, ging hij alle namen langs. Hij kende zeker niet elke kat; sommige namen waren doorgestreept en erachter was een datum gezet. Hij vermoedde dat dit oud-gildeleden waren, die het riddergilde hadden verlaten of verraden. Ook kon hij de mogelijkheid niet uitsluiten dat de daders al dood waren; moest hij dan ook alle overleden katten onderzoeken? Zuchtend liet hij zich neerzakken op de grond, met zijn staart over zijn neus geslagen. Dit ging zo niet werken. Hij had echt Benedicts hulp nodig… maar kon hij die krijgen? Toen de zon wat hoger aan de hemel stond, vertrok hij in de richting van Benedicts huis. Het was voorzien van allerlei vreemde apparatuur. Door de muur stak een lange, ronde koker en Azure besefte dat dit een soort gigantische verrekijker moest zijn, waardoor Benedict zijn bezoekers kon zien aankomen. Azure zette een stap dichterbij de deur om aan te kloppen, maar struikelde zo half en half over een strak gespannen touwtje. Een luid gerinkel ging af in het huisje, er klonk gestommel en na enkele ogenblikken opende de gestalte van Benedict de deur. ‘Goedemorgen.’ De detective klonk kortaf; hij haalde zijn pijp uit zijn mond en een smerige rookadem omhulde Azure. ‘Wat heb jij hier te zoeken?’ Benedict keek hem zo doordringend aan, dat hij als vanzelf begon te stotteren: ‘Ehm, ik zocht hulp bij het oplossen van een diefstal. Van de Vederstaf. Een magisch object dat ik moest bewaken in mijn tempel, maar dat enkele maanden geleden gestolen is.’ Benedict zei niks; hij keek hem alleen fronsend aan. ‘En jij wilt dat we alle katten van Catania gaan ondervragen?’ Azure schuifelde met zijn poten. ‘De Wijzen zeiden me dat het iemand van dit gilde kon zijn. Ik heb al gekeken naar iedereen met de skill Stiekem.’ De detective keek nog steeds weifelend. ‘Dus daarom was je gisteren in de bibliotheek. Kom binnen, dan kijk ik wat ik voor je kan betekenen.’ Azure’s hart maakte een sprongetje en hij volgde Benedict naar binnen. In het huisje stonk het nog meer naar rook; de damp vulde zijn neusgaten en prikte in zijn ogen. Er stond een gigantische, eikenhouten tafel, waarop allerlei spullen lagen verspreid. Benedict ging op een van de krukken zitten; plotseling lichtten zijn ogen op. ‘Ik denk dat ik weet waar te beginnen.’ Hoofdstuk 7 Binnenkort. Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Azure's Zoektocht